familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry County, Indiana
Henry County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 49,462. The county seat is New Castle. Henry County is the main setting of the novel Raintree County by Ross Lockridge, Jr.. History Henry County was formed in 1822. It was named for Patriot Patrick Henry, governor of Virginia. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.25%) is land and (or 0.75%) is water. from the air, looking east.]] Cities *New Castle Towns Unincorporated areas Townships Reservoirs *Castle Lake *Giboney Lake *Haven, Lake *Summit Lake Reservoir *Westwood Park Reservoir Adjacent counties *Delaware County (north) *Randolph County (northeast) *Wayne County (east) *Fayette County (southeast) *Rush County (south) *Hancock County (southwest) *Madison County (northwest) Major highways Sources: National Atlas,National Atlas U.S. Census BureauU.S. Census Bureau TIGER shape files * Interstate 70 * U.S. Route 35 * U.S. Route 36 * U.S. Route 40 * State Road 3 * State Road 38 * State Road 103 * State Road 109 * State Road 140 * State Road 234 * State Road 236 Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in New Castle have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. County Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. County Courts: The county maintains three courts. Circuit Court I, Circuit Court II and Circuit Court III . The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Henry County is part of Indiana's 6th congressional district; Indiana Senate district 28; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 54 and 56. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 49,462 people, 19,077 households, and 13,020 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 21,288 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 95.7% white, 2.2% black or African American, 0.3% Asian, 0.1% American Indian, 0.4% from other races, and 1.2% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 19.9% were German, 13.3% were American, 11.8% were Irish, and 9.1% were English. Of the 19,077 households, 31.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.1% were married couples living together, 11.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 31.8% were non-families, and 27.3% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.94. The median age was 41.4 years. The median income for a household in the county was $47,697 and the median income for a family was $52,701. Males had a median income of $42,628 versus $30,226 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,879. About 10.2% of families and 13.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.0% of those under age 18 and 8.8% of those age 65 or over. Recreation *Summit Lake State Park *Westwood Park Notable people *Omar Bundy, Major General, World War One *William Grose, Major General, Civil War *Robert Indiana, artist *Arthur C. Mellette, first Governor of South Dakota *Wilbur Wright, aviation pioneer *Steve Alford, NCAA basketball coach and former player *Kent Benson, Former NCAA and NBA basketball player *Ira Hough, Congressional Medal of Honor winner, 1864 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Henry County, Indiana * Edward E. Moore, Indiana state senator and Los Angeles City Council member External links *New Castle Henry County Chamber of Commerce *Henry County Convention & Visitors Bureau *Henry County Government Site References Category:Henry County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1822 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1822